The Art of the Inbetween
by crowscrow
Summary: Life had changed the rules. Life had cheated him, left him alone, cast him off empty handed though he'd solved its riddles. Well, who was the cheater now? *Slash*
1. I

Chapter Title: I  
Universe: Comic-verse  
Word Count: 3,429  
Genre: Romance/Friendship, Continuation, WIP,  
Characters: Edward Nigma, Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch  
Pairings: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Jervis Tetch/Edward Nigma, (indirect) Edward Nigma/Jonathan Crane  
Chapter rating: R  
Story Rating: M  
Summary: Edward needs a place to stay. But where?  
Warnings: Language, adult themes, homosexuality.  
Disclaimer: Characters, quotes, themes, etc © DC and © other people, places, etc. No financial gain is made.

Author's note: I don't really know why. Just did this. Tell me what you think. Enjoy! (btw, for those of you reading Black and White, I have been working on it but only slightly, been caught up in this and other projects of mine own. Hopefully the wait will be worth it.)

Please visit my little deviant art page. The user name is xcrowscrowx.

Thank you!

R&R

**I**

Once, when he was young, his father had told him he was a moron and a liar. But he hadn't been lying. His father's fist had connected with the side of his face and from then on he vowed to know the truth. Every mystery, every puzzle, every little possible conundrum conceived by man or beast he would figure it out. The truth. The answers. Then who'd be lying?

Life, he'd found, was the real liar.

_This chair is far too nice for such a squat little shit_, he thought bitterly as he forced down his tea. He scribbled another answer to his beloved crossword puzzle and tapped the paper with the pencil's tip. A large green top-hat circled his head, covering his wavy brown hair, while the elegant hose of a large hookah angled out of his mouth between his teeth. The hookah wasn't lit but whatever, anything to piss that little shit off. He blinked as the pitiful reality of his situation sunk in.

Life had changed the rules. Life had cheated him, left him alone, cast him off empty handed though he'd solved its riddles. Well, who was the cheater now?

Not him. He was the catalyst, the given path to enlightenment, the answer to every riddle imaginable. So what was wrong with him giving those clueless sons of bitches a riddle or two, even if their answers ended in their own demise? Alas, no matter how hard he blustered, murder was murder in the eyes of the law.

Guilty. Arkham. Skip town. But to where?

Penguin was in jail, Ivy had Harley, Two-face still hated him, and Joker had merely laughed in his face. Who could he turn to? There was no one else, so out of complete desperation he'd called an old friend, someone he'd always trusted who'd fled the country years before.

"Jonathan, dear?" a voice rang from the kitchen.

Things could have been worse, he thought; but not by much.

"Yes, Jervis?" Jonathan answered as he glanced away from his book.

The essence of Edward's aching desires sat cross-legged on the floor in front of a monstrous fireplace, encircled in a niche of feathered pillows and quilts with a book in one hand and a cup of hot tea in the other. Jonathan Crane was like a nesting bird, like a peaceful crow in a field of fabric. Edward couldn't believe it; he still had feelings for the man. He groaned inwardly as he viewed Jonathan in full, taking in the awkward body, the nerdy glasses; the huge novel of God only knew what gripped in that bird-like hand. Jonathan Crane, ex-master of fear, alive and well and thriving without him. Jesus, it had been too long.

"Are we out of English breakfast?" Jervis bellowed from the other room. The soft sounds of the little shit's bare feet could be heard patting against the expensive Macassar ebony wood flooring of their kitchen. Edward frowned and shifted the hookah's hose about in his mouth like a man chewing a cigar.

"Didn't you put it on the list?" Jonathan yelled back, his voice echoing through their magnificent home. "I sent Eddie out to get the groceries."

"Oh, Hat, I almost forgot to tell you." Edward said. He had to suppress the urge to grin. "Uh, I forgot it was English breakfast. Thought you put Earl Gray. Sorry."

_Take that, you little tea-sucking pouched rodent_, he thought as he waited for Jervis' response.

After a slight pause Jervis yelled "What kind of idiot mixes up English breakfast with Earl Gray?"

"Jervis, calm down, it was an obvious mistake." Jonathan said as he flipped a page of his novel. He spoke to Edward in a low tone behind his book. "They're both black teas anyhow. And he _likes_ Earl Gray."

Edward gave a soft chuckle and repositioned the Hat's hat on his head, grinning wickedly. He looked at Jonathan on the floor and leaned back, crossing his arms. Hell, this wasn't so hard, being the Hat and all. If that's what got Jon going he could certainly change. There were never enough Hatter's in the world that was for sure. He watched as Jonathan took a blind sip of tea, an act surely mastered by spending the last three years holed up with the mother of all tea-suckers. Edward took a sip of his own from the large mug he'd found in their cupboard and grimaced at the taste, but with any luck the porcelain piece was Jervis' and that would be entertaining to say the least.

Yet the urge to gloat subsided as he craned his head to view the massive home the two men had established. _Damnit Jon, _hethought,_ if a private mansion off the shores of Ireland was what you wanted you should have said so._

Edward sighed and started to hum a song, realizing after the first stanza that it was Elton John's 'Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters'. He squirmed but kept humming the tune. Jonathan looked up at him, doing a comical double take as he witnessed Edward lounging in Jervis' chair. The thin man opened his mouth as if to say something, but Edward took the hookah's mouthpiece from his teeth and smacked his lips.

"Alright, Jon-boy, I got one for you." He wore a sly grin. "So there's a woman in a restaurant and she orders a cup of tea. When she gets it she's horrified to find a fly floating on the top. She calls to the waiter and he takes it back where he brews a fresh cup. He brings it to her and she suddenly yells out, 'Hey! You brought me the same tea!' How did she know?"

Jonathan laughed. Eddie could only gaze and smile.

"Edward," Jonathan smiled, ignoring the riddle. "Seriously, you need to get outta that chair before he comes in here. I have to admit, you look outright hilarious with that hat on, but he's gonna flip shit if he sees you sitting in his wingback. That thing is sacred. I'm not even supposed to sit in it."

Edward gave the man a confident smile and tipped Jervis' headwear forward. He took a swig of tea for effect, though he didn't like the taste at all. Jonathan's eyes widened and his smile disappeared.

"Eddie, that's Jervis' mug." he whispered and glanced at the doorway to their kitchen.

At that moment Jervis walked in with a small cup of tea. He wore a pair of black silk pajama pants with a matching button down shirt. To Edwards's amazement the Hat looked pretty good for a man of his time; no graying hairs, no noticeable age marks, no bags underneath his eyes. In fact, the blonde looked somehow younger then when Edward had last seen him, even handsome. Edward shuddered as the unexpected thought of his lips pressing against his hated rival's reared forth in his mind. _What the hell was that?_ he thought and shook his head.

Jervis looked at Jonathan on the floor and smiled, but lost the expression when he witnessed Edward sitting in his chair, holding up his favorite mug with his top-hat on while chewing on the mouthpiece to his hookah.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jervis said.

"Oh, sorry Hat." Edward replied in a tone that betrayed his apology. "I got carried away."

"Get the fuck out of my chair!"

"Jervis. Remember what the doctor told us? Calm." Jonathan said. "Eddie, could you please move? My charming husband will have a conniption if you take up his special seat."

Edward's heart cramped at the title. Jesus, _husband_. It really had been too long. Edward gave the couple an awkward smile and rose from Jervis' chair, the pain in his chest subsiding as he reminded himself all was not yet lost. As he stepped to move he accidently kicked the tall glass hookah, knocking it to the floor with a dull thud. The leftover ash spilled from the tinfoil top and soiled water began to seep from the grommet onto the Elizabethan-styled carpet. Jervis shrieked.

"Look what you've done, you fucking half-wit!"

"Jervis." Jonathan got to his feet and shot his husband a stern look. "Don't get worked up, it was an accident."

"Like hell it was!" Jervis said.

"I'm sorry, Hat." Edward raised his hands in defense.

"It's ok, Eddie, I got it." Jonathan bent down and picked up the hookah.

"Do you have any idea how much that rug cost?" Jervis was fuming. "That rug cost me more money then you'll ever see in your entire existence, you riddle-spewing _**moron**_!"

Edward flinched and his eyes narrowed. He didn't like that word.

"Jervis." Jonathan glared at his partner. "I said calm."

"I'm not a fucking _dog_!" Jervis said. His chest began to heave with every rapid breath he managed to suck down.

Jonathan set the hookah aside and dropped to his knees in front of his husband, taking the man's hands in his own. Edward noticed the matching rings and his heart clenched again, but he couldn't help but watch in fascination as Jonathan shushed Jervis, stroking the man's twitching arms and face. Jervis hissed in a low tone about how Edward should 'get the fuck out', but Jonathan brushed back the man's long blonde hair and whispered something in response. A moment and Jervis' anger began to cool. Jonathan whispered some more and Jervis took in a shaky breath, tucking his wispy bangs behind his ears.

"Feel better now, baby?" Jonathan asked. Edward turned away at the endearment.

"Yes. I'm fine." Jervis ground his teeth but his breath came out controlled.

Jonathan kissed the man's forehead and turned his attention back to the hookah. He gathered the hose and made to leave for their kitchen. "Eddie, why don't you follow me?" he asked. "I'll show you how this thing works."

"Can do." Edward replied. Behind him Jervis could be heard swearing. The sound nearly made him giggle, but he promised himself he would apologize to Jonathan for upsetting the obvious balance the two had set in place.

His apology, however, was postponed as he set foot in their kitchen for the second time since his arrival. God it was gorgeous room, with a beautiful black granite island freckled in sparkling quarts and mica, fixing his stare as they twinkled like a starry night's sky. Over the green wallpaper hung various paintings from the nineteenth century; sweeping landscapes that left him feeling oddly at home. He couldn't believe the amount of fine taste in one room. He leaned against the island as Jonathan flicked a switch to the stained-glass lamp dangling above the dinner table.

"My God, Jon." Edward said in awe as Jonathan approached the stainless-steel sink. "I can't get over this place… this room alone is amazing. Did you design it? I mean, I have to say… I'm dying over the color." He eyed the dark-green wallpaper.

"Most of what you see was Jervis' idea." Jonathan answered.

Eddie raised a brow in disbelief and tapped his finger on the granite. "So he's artsy?"

"More like keen on good taste." Jonathan looked over his shoulder while he rinsed the hookah. "He's not ashamed of enjoying the finer things in life."

Edward frowned, his finger tap-tapping on the counter as Jonathan turned back to the sink. He had to admit the Hat had done well; their cozy mansion was a work of art. Not to mention the place was well located, being both close to the sea and close to town, yet blocked off from civilization by vast rolling hills that kept the couple safe from unwanted suspicion. All in all, it was a comfy nest for the two unusual love birds, but he couldn't shake the jealousy. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry, Jon." He suddenly remembered and jerked his thumb at the doorway. "About in there."

"Don't apologize." Jonathan waved his hand. "It was funny. He's just not used to people like he was when we lived in Gotham… we don't get out much anymore."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Jonathan fiddled with the hookah's hose. "It's been good for him, though. I've seen a significant improvement in his behavior. And he doesn't float off to his wonderland like he used to… he stays with me for the most part."

"Thanks again, Jon." Edward said quickly while he rubbed the back of his neck. "If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck in Gotham with the Bat on my heels."

"You're welcome." Jonathan started to dry the glass base of the hookah with a towel. "I couldn't turn you away… not after all you've done for me… for him too."

"You didn't answer my riddle." Edward said, ignoring the comment. "Can you figure it out?" he grinned.

Jonathan gave him a big smile and chuckled. "Oh god, it's been so long since I've solved a random riddle. Hm, let me think…"

Edward watched him, glancing quickly up and down the length of his body. Jonathan had gained some weight. It looked surprisingly good on him, though Edward could make out the graying highlights peppered throughout his brown hair. It was sad to see the evidence of their aging.

"Give up?" Eddie asked after a minute.

"She put sugar in the tea before the waiter took it back." Jonathan said. "That's how she knew it was the same cup."

Edward smiled softly. "You haven't lost it."

"Neither have you, Edward." Jonathan's smile was genuine and warm. Edward didn't think a smile like that was possible for a man such as Jonathan Crane, Master of Fear, but three years had been a long time for change.

Jonathan filled the hookah with water and started to head back toward the spacious living room, but before they could pass through the doorway Edward blurted out the question he'd been dreading since he'd stepped off his flight. "They'll never be a chance for us will there?" he could almost feel the blush edging on his cheeks.

Jonathan looked down at his feet, pausing to articulate. "I do love you, Edward." he said in a gentle tone. "Really, I do. But, I'm not _in_ love with you."

Edward grimaced but didn't stop. "I don't understand the difference."

"Your friendship is very important to me. Believe me when I say that, especially in the last few months, I've needed a good friend like you here." Jonathan sucked on his bottom lip. "As much as I love Jervis, he's not easy to handle. I've really needed somebody to talk to other than him."

"That doesn't help me any."

"It's not that I'm not attracted to you, or think you're a great man. This is just where I ended up."

Edward looked him straight in the eye. "What's he got that I don't?"

Jonathan gave him a sad smile. "Everything."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"I still don't understand."

"Maybe you never will." Jonathan turned and left.

Edward breathed heavily before following, his heart laden with grief. How was this possible? How could he have lost? And to that little _inbred_ no less? There was nothing he wouldn't do for Jon, no task he wouldn't carry out to ensure the man's affections. But no matter what he did… he could never have Jon's love.

_No, no there's still a chance_, he thought with unwavering determination. There was always a chance… so long as he could solve the riddle. The riddle to Jonathan Crane's heart.

The thought alone was enough to relax him as he entered the living room. He watched Jonathan kneel to place the hookah on the floor before Jervis. The blonde man sat tilted back in his chair with his arms crossed, a livid look on his face as he eyed his husband expectantly. Jonathan removed a small tin container from the exquisite night stand by Jervis' chair and opened the top. He pinched a bit of the flavored tobacco between his fingers and placed it in the bowl. When he was finished he pressed it down gently and tucked the foil screen over the top.

Jervis smirked as Jonathan rummaged through the drawer for a lighter, but to no avail. Edward was about to offer to find some matches when Jervis casually pulled out a lighter adorned with tiny diamonds. An elegant 'J' was engraved in the side. Edward sneered to himself. _What a pompous show off_. Jervis handed the lighter to his partner and Jonathan smiled back at him lovingly.

"I've been looking for that thing. Good to know you carry my stuff around." Jonathan opened it. A melodic ping sounded from its hinge.

"Wait a minute, that's yours, Jon?" Edward asked.

"A Valentine's gift." Jervis said. He gave Edward a raised brow as if to say '_beat that'_.

"It's convenient how the 'J' is interchangeable." Jonathan said while he lit the awaiting coal.

"A mere coincidence," Jervis said. "I thought only of you when I purchased it. I know how you like those French cigarettes."

"Wait, you smoke?" Edward turned to Jonathan in surprise.

"I live with a man who owns thirty different pipes." Jonathan shrugged. "It's only on special occasions, though."

"Oh." Edward said. He blinked a few times.

"I still think you spent way too much, Jervis." Jonathan shook his head.

"Nonsense, it wasn't expensive at all." Jervis replied.

Jonathan gave his husband a sidelong look. "Really? White gold embellished with a bunch of diamonds. Not expensive."

"Jesus!" Edward said. He nearly fell over.

"I couldn't help myself. It needed to be yours." Jervis sighed at looked at his husband adoringly.

"Jervis, promise me you didn't get anything that outrageous for my birthday." Jonathan frowned.

"You're birthday?" Edward asked.

"Oh, that reminds me, love," Jervis said. "I'll have to get us some of that wine you like for after dinner tomorrow."

"Dinner?" Edward felt like a parrot repeating his owner's words.

"Don't worry, Edward," Jervis smirked. "You can celebrate with us after our night out." His voice sounded triumphant, a tone that made Edward want to punch him in the face.

Jonathan sucked on the hookah's hose a few times to get the shisha heated. When the smoke started to tumble from his mouth in waves he stood and placed the mouthpiece to Jervis' lips. Jervis bit onto it with a mischievous purr. Edward rolled his eyes.

The rest of their evening was spent lazing about, Jervis peacefully smoking his hookah, Jonathan thumbing through the pages of his book, and Edward trying to concentrate on the answers to his crossword puzzle. A few unspoken hours passed until the large ebony grandfather clock chimed eleven times. Jonathan yawned.

"I think someone's tired." Jervis said. "Do you need me to carry you upstairs, sweetie?"

"Fuck you, hunny." Jonathan said casually as he rubbed his eyes. Edward chuckled.

"Alright, it's bed time." Jervis hopped off his chair and twirled the hose around the hookah's base. Jonathan yawned again and rose up to meet his husband, stretching his arms out behind his head.

"Couch fine?" Edward gestured to the Victorian fainting couch beside the antique piano.

"Oh yes, by all means." Jonathan said. He scurried to get the pillows and blankets off the floor. "Here, you can use these. They're really comfortable."

"Thanks." Edward said. He paused for a moment, trying to force his next words from his mouth. _For Jon's sake_, he thought. "And thank you… Jervis… for letting me stay with you and your… husband. I'm in your debt."

"Mm, yes." Jervis said. He stared at Edward like a bug needing to be squashed.

"Goodnight, Eddie." Jonathan said. He leaned in to give Edward a small hug.

"Night." Edward replied. As he breathed he could smell a hint of Jon's fresh shampoo, something like tea tree oil. He wished he could nuzzle into that head of hair and sleep by the man's side, but of course there was always Jervis between him and his wants. After the two had left he settled onto the couch. He plumped the pillows and sighed.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Edward practically jumped at the sudden voice. He looked to see Jervis standing in the doorframe, a cool expression on his face.

"I needn't remind you to keep your hands from poking about our possessions." The blonde said. "You wouldn't want to outstay your welcome by being discourteous, now would you?" He switched off the light and left Edward with the glowing embers of the fireplace.

"Goodnight." Edward called out. Under his breath he muttered. "You little shit."


	2. II

Story Title: The Art of the In-Between  
Chapter Title: II  
Universe: Comic-verse  
Word Count: 4,445  
Genre: Romance/Friendship, Continuation  
Characters: Edward Nigma, Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch  
Pairings: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Edward Nigma/Jervis Tetch, implied Edward Nigma/Jonathan Crane  
Chapter rating: R  
Summary: Edward spends another day with the couple.  
Warnings: Adult themes, language  
Disclaimer: Characters, quotes, themes, etc © DC and © other people, places, etc. No financial gain is made.

Author's note: Another one is up! Please review!

**II**

Morning crept as Edward slumbered, but when he finally awoke he could hear the faint clatter of someone making breakfast coming from the kitchen. He sat up and yawned, his bladder urging him to search for the nearest toilet as his stomach growled in favor of its own needs. He flung the warm blankets off his legs and shivered when the cool morning air hit his skin, giving him goose bumps. He could only imagine just how awful he looked with his hair sticking out and his face prickled with five o'clock shadow. It wasn't a look he was accustomed to; being well groomed was very important to him but given the circumstances he'd endured he let it slide.

When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Jonathan perched on a stool, face concealed by a book. Jervis was busy whisking ingredients in a metal bowl while humming to himself. A timer went off above the oven.

"Ah, that would be the scones." Jervis said.

"Finally, I'm starving." Jonathan replied.

"That smells good."

Jervis glanced over his shoulder and Jonathan emerged from behind the thick cover of his book.

"Good morning!" Jonathan said. "Would you like some coffee? Or maybe some tea? We have orange juice, too."

"Coffee would be great, thanks."

"Coffee it is." Jonathan turned to his husband. "Jervis, press some fresh coffee for Eddie, please."

Jervis gave a short grunt in response. Jonathan motioned for Edward to sit but he declined, asking instead for their restroom.

"Down the hall, first door on your right." With that Jonathan went back to his book.

As anticipated, their bathroom was gorgeous, with a pristine marble sink that matched the fancy ceramic toilet and sandy brown wallpaper that emphasized the genuine seashells scattered about. With all the natural effect, the room's theme popped, so much that Edward felt like he was pissing off the shore of a genuine beach.

After he was finished he washed his hands and rejoined the couple back in their kitchen, sitting beside Jonathan without a word. Jervis arrogantly set a cup in front of him and spun around before being asked to fetch any cream or sugar, which was fine as Edward had always taken his coffee black anyway. An awkward air permeated the room, making Edward twitch, and he wanted to say something but the look of Jonathan in his book and Jervis diligently cooking made him reason the couple didn't much care for morning chit-chat, so he remained silent and stared out the door length window.

Edward continued to watch the swaying heaps of grass until the food was ready. Jervis put a plate down for Jonathan and took one for himself, and Edward glanced at Jonathan's dish to see a perfect Eggs Benedict along with golden hash browns coated in hollandaise sauce. On the side curled a bundle of bacon around a pile of steamed asparagus, with two buttermilk scones and a small bowl of sliced kiwi. He had to close his mouth to keep from drooling.

"Enjoy your food." Jonathan said and went for his coffee.

"Oh, thanks, but uh… Well, I mean I would I just… didn't get any."

Jonathan peered over the edge of his novel and eyed the empty space in front of his guest. "Jervis!" He slammed the book on the counter. Jervis replied with an inaudible grunt as he cut into his eggs.

"Oh… no worries, Jon." Edward said. "It's alright. Really, I'm not even hungry."

"He's not even hungry." Jervis said with his mouth full.

"Like hell, Jervis!" Jonathan said. "Get over there!"

"Oh, so now he gets to eat my food, too? Pretty soon he'll be wearing my robe and sleeping in my bed!"

"Jervis, don't be _ridiculous_." Jonathan rose to his feet. "Go!"

"He just said he's not-"

"Jervis, _NOW_."

Jervis's icy blue eyes narrowed in contempt but he nonetheless got up and skulked towards their fridge. He yanked open the door, took out the carton of eggs he'd put back mere seconds ago, and slammed them on the counter top while starting the stove.

"Make them _well_, Jervis." Jonathan said.

Jervis twitched, but didn't refuse, and flung a dishrag over his shoulder after retrieving all the ingredients he'd previous cleared. Edward could feel himself grin as the eggs sizzled from the heat of the frying pan. "Happy birthday, Jon." he said.

"Oh, thanks." Jonathan replied. He went back to his book when assured his husband was in line. "Can't say I'm happy about it, but at least I'm healthy and all that shit."

"Amen."

Thirty minutes and Edward had a plate of his own. He savored the meal to the last drop of hollandaise and licked his lips in satisfaction while Jervis glowered. Eventually Jervis got up and tossed his leftovers into the sink.

"You're not going to eat?" Jonathan asked.

"It went cold." Jervis said.

Edward coughed into his fist to keep from snickering. His very presence drove Jervis insane, he knew; it was almost worth the agony of seeing the man married to the greatest human being he'd ever known and come to love.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I'll take my leave." Jervis snatched up his tea before stomping out to the den.

"Don't worry about him. He can be a real bastard sometimes." Jonathan said.

Edward nodded and let his food settle while Jonathan read.

Eventually Jonathan got up and stretched. "Well, I was thinking after we shower we could go to town and I could show you the little boardwalk where Jervis and I get coffee. I need to pick up some tea while we're there too before he goes off the deep end."

Edward laughed to cover his near heart attack at the phrase '_after we shower_'. Jonathan could be terribly obtuse sometimes, but Edward knew what he meant. "That'd be great, Jon."

"Let me take one first and see if Jervis needs one, then you can feel free." Jonathan walked out of the room and Edward followed.

In the living room Jervis sat in his wingback chair with a newspaper in his fist. The mug of tea he'd brought rested on the night stand beside him. He gulped it down as Jonathan entered the room, his eyes set on his newspaper.

"Jerv hunny, I'm taking a shower and then we're gonna' head into town. Figured I'd get your tea while I'm out." Jonathan approached his husband. "You have plans today?"

"I have to drop something off at the office." Jervis replied without looking up from his paper.

"You need a shower?" Jonathan asked.

Jervis looked up, glancing in Edward's direction before responding. "Why, I'd _love_ to." He gave Jonathan an innocent look that made Edward want to barf.

"I'll meet you upstairs." Jonathan looked bewildered but turned to Edward. "You can relax in here if you'd like, Eddie, or there's another room through the kitchen that leads out to the veranda. We'll be down soon." He smiled at Edward and disappeared out the door to the foyer.

Nothing could have been more uncomfortable in that moment than being alone with the one person in the world he couldn't stand. Jervis made a show of stretching and leisurely threw his newspaper aside. Edward could have kicked him. It was one thing to stomach seeing Jonathan live with this man, it was quite another to know in less than five minutes they'd both be naked in the same shower.

Edward made the mistake of locking eyes with Jervis and saw the man's shit-eating grin, a grin that at first said dirty but when viewed at length said something downright provocative. If Edward had more control, and of course if it weren't _the_ Jervis Tetch in front of him, he would have sat and smiled as if he didn't care, but instead he made a stupid face that only gained him a harsh laugh. Jervis shook his head as he walked out chuckling, and Edward could almost feel his blood pressure rise in his veins.

In twenty minutes he was calm again, and Jonathan came humming down the stairwell with a jaunty step.

"Almost done." Jonathan said to him when he entered the living room. "Jervis is just finishing up."

"What's he been doing for the last twenty minutes?" Edward didn't want to know but the question popped out nonetheless.

Jonathan ran his hand through his damp hair and looked at Edward as if he didn't understand. "He's been sitting upstairs at his desk. Probably coding or tinkering or whatever the hell it is he does with his computers."

"I see." Edward said. He didn't mean to suddenly perk up but it must have been obvious.

"Oh… no, Eddie, we didn't shower… like _together_." Jonathan said and scuffed his foot on the floor. "If, you know, that's what you were thinking. Oh, God no, that would be rude. Though I'm sure he'd like you to think that given his manipulative nature."

Edward tried to smile but it came off as forced, so he looked away. Jonathan stood awkwardly for a few more minutes until Jervis swaggered into the living room dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and a suit jacket. His hair was loosely slicked and fell in small waves around his forehead. Edward couldn't help but think he looked sharp… maybe even sexy.

As he tried to reflect on other less disturbing notions, Jonathan approached his husband and knelt down, taking the two ends of the man's tie and fashioning a near perfect knot. Jervis placed his hands on his husband's and leaned in for a kiss, which Jonathan indulged.

"You look very handsome." Jonathan said. "Will you be long?"

"It shouldn't take me more than a few hours." Jervis replied while straightening his jacket. "I'll be home in time to change."

"I'm excited." Jonathan said.

"Be sure to think about where you want to go tonight." Jervis looked down at his nails. "Maybe you can help him decide, _Eddie_. We want to make this night special for the two of us."

"Jervis, shut up." Jonathan said. "You already know where we're going."

Jervis licked his lips. "That's only because I know you won't be extravagant. I, on the other hand, want it superb. The fancier, the better."

"I'd go to a pub." Edward said. He eyed Jervis. "But, you know, I'm not all hoighty-toighty and shit."

Jervis gave that high-than-thou smile. "Clearly."

"So we'll see you later then." Jonathan said in a rush. He gave Jervis another short kiss and gestured for Edward to follow him upstairs to their bathroom.

Edward hadn't seen the upper part of their home since arriving, so when he and Jonathan ascended the beautiful curved staircase he examined every aspect of the architecture he could, noticing in amazement the handrail shaped like a winding tree with branches that extended to meet the stairs. They reached the top and stepped through a set of ebony doors that opened to a huge room with a series of large wooden bookcases. The bookcases were made from a dark oak, holding more books then Edward thought possible, and they led to a white canopy bed with silk drapes that tied off to each post. The room looked like a goddamn library, but of course Edward couldn't expect anything less from Jonathan Crane, walking bibliophile.

"The bathroom is right in here, Eddie." Jonathan said, breaking him from his trance. "There's soap and shampoo and there's a razor if you wanna' shave. I'll be down in the living room when you're done."

Edward nodded and glanced at the many hats lining the tops of the bookcases before closing the door. He turned and nearly shit himself, which he thought was probably the best place to be if he had.

Their bathroom was the most luxurious place he'd ever stepped foot in. _Ever_. The walls were sponge painted with flecks of gold over a leafy green, a reoccurring color he found to be extremely pleasant, with swirling red marble tile that came half way up the walls. There was a large bathtub surrounded by the same tile with pretty blooming Madonna lilies in smoothed crystal vases decorating the sides. The whole thing was like a picture out of a fancy catalogue.

He tiptoed across the floor as if his bare feet could crack the tile, towards the large walk in shower that looked like another room. He stripped and hopped in, inspecting with uncertainty the multiple knobs on either side of each wall. He turned one and jumped in surprise as cold water seemed to jet from nowhere onto his head. He shivered as his surprise lessened. _Fuck it_, he thought and turned all the knobs up high. The water fell like hot rain to bless his aching body.

He washed slowly and shampooed his hair, but the shampoo didn't smell like Jon's and he cursed under his breath. The last thing he needed was to smell like the Hat. He rinsed the suds away and turned the shower off before grabbing a towel from the hanger to dry.

In the mirror he looked like another person; his hair had gotten wavy and his face was covered in the first fuzz of a beard, auburn in color. Why his hair was brown and his beard grew red was beyond him. He could only imagine a Nigma ancestor from decades ago with a full head of wild orange hair.

After thinking of sexy red hair he decided to keep the beard, but trimmed it on the sides before calling his showering session complete. He gave himself one last look while placing a hand to his chin.

"You're adorable." He said. He didn't feel adorable.

He stepped out of the bathroom and found a clean shirt with a pair of jeans folded neatly over a chair and knew them to be Jonathan's. He dressed, thinking the clothing wouldn't fit but miraculously it did, though he had to wonder if the outfit was big on Jon's frame or if he himself had just gotten terribly skinny. Whatever, it didn't matter; the shirt fit and so did the jeans, so he went downstairs.

"Nice duds." Jonathan said when he arrived. Edward smirked, not at the use of the word _duds_ intending to be funny, but at the fact that Jonathan Crane was purely incapable of being funny to begin with. The man had no real sense of humor, but his very nature was humorous, so Edward had to chuckle as they headed out the door.

In the Mercedes- _good lord_, Edward thought with exasperation- Jonathan talked about his life the past three years, the new people he'd met, the interesting foods he'd eaten, and the nice home he'd created with his little hubby. Edward tried to sound cheerful but found it difficult. Reality was beginning to set in as Jonathan talked to no end about Jervis. Jervis did this and Jervis did that. Jervis was a wonderful man, a good man, a tender man, a careless man, a manipulative man, a sexy man, a man whom Jonathan had often found hard to differentiate from a child, but a man wise beyond his years despite that paradox.

They bought coffee at the place Jonathan had mentioned and sat outside in the little bistro. At one point it was too hard to bear and Edward turned away, closing his eyes.

"You know, I… I couldn't be more thankful to have you here." Jonathan said when noticing his expression. "You don't know how you've helped me… and my marriage. I was about to leave."

"What?" Edward almost choked.

Jonathan bit back an unexpected sob but a small tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "He's so wonderful, I love him with all that I am… but he suffocates me. It's like I can't breathe with him constantly keeping me under his thumb. I don't go anywhere; I have no friends, no job… I just… I'm lonely."

Edward couldn't believe it. He reached out and put his hand on Jonathan's from across the table. "So he's… got you on a tight leash, does he?"

Jonathan laughed, a strangled sound accompanied by more tears. "And there I was thinking it'd be the other way around."

"So… did you tell him?"

"Are you kidding me? He'd chain me to the goddamn bed if he knew. I'd have a collar with his cell phone number for Christ sake. Edward, when you called, I thought… if I have someone to talk to that understands, then maybe I can handle him better, and maybe I'd have the strength to keep him in line more often."

"It's hard to see anyone walking over you, Jon."

"He challenges me relentlessly with everything. It's like he's an old dog I can't teach any new tricks. I can't get him to change."

Edward's brows creased. "Jon. You are the most commanding person I know. You're strict and you're harsh and well… well, you're downright cold sometimes. This is… very strange to me."

Jonathan looked at him sadly. "It's harder to be the mask you wear when you let someone under your skin."

"It's not a mask, Jon. It's who you are. You're stronger than that."

"And yet he's stronger still. You don't know him."

"Then why stay?"

Jonathan looked insulted for a moment. "I was… afraid. Of being alone…"

"Jon, you have me. You always have me."

"Thank you, Edward, but you don't understand. He's… addictive."

Edward peered over the other man's shoulder. "Well, I'm here. I'm always here."

Jonathan laughed a bit through his tears. "You know he'd hate for me to tell you but…. Well, he didn't want you coming here. I remember he said there was no way in hell he'd let you stay, and he was fixed I tell you, wouldn't budge. Anyway, I told him the one thing I wanted for my birthday was to have my friend. You should have seen the look on his face, Eddie. You would have laughed, I know it. He was so angry, he was _enraged_, I could tell, but he called up that airline and got those tickets for you faster than I've ever seen him do anything in his life… and that's why I stay. That's why I've stayed all along… because I know in my heart that he loves me with everything he is. He's just… too hot to handle sometimes."

Edward smirked. "He needs a good spanking and a time out is what he needs."

"You think it's a joke, Edward, but I'm not kidding. That would literally save my marriage."

Edward's heart tightened with that familiar clench he'd felt for the last two days, but he licked his lips and took Jonathan's hand. "Anything for you."

Jonathan broke down in that moment and Edward had to try and remain calm as people glanced at them from other tables. _Take a damn picture_, he wanted to say. Jonathan apologized more than enough times and wiped his face with his napkin while Edward told him it would be ok. They decided to leave and drove back home.

When they arrived they both went to the kitchen and talked some more, and Edward told Jonathan about being in Gotham for the last few years without the infamous master of fear in town. That brought a smile to the man's face.

"Will you be alright tonight?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, I'll be fine." Jonathan replied. "Going out for coffee recharged me. I feel like a new man."

"We'll do it more often."

In the time they had remaining before Jervis stepped through the door, Jonathan showed him with enthusiasm the rest of their stunning home. After given the tour, they waited in the living room until Jervis arrived. Once the couple had changed, Jervis dressed in white and Jonathan in black, Jervis gave Edward the rundown of the rules while they were gone. Edward half listened, if only for Jon's sake, but crossed his fingers. Who was he kidding? He'd been dying for them to leave nearly all day, wanting to go and explore their little love nest unattended.

The couple left and Edward was suddenly alone in the massive mansion of his hated rival. He was _so_ going to go rummage. He dashed up the stairwell to the master bedroom and flew through the doors, his eyes darting around for anything covert to sneak through.

He saw Jervis' small office; a section of the room cut off by bamboo Japanese dividers and started to peek through the items in the drawers. From what he could tell, Jervis was a brilliant man. Very brilliant. He flipped through some research papers strewn across the man's desk and looked up to see the scribbles on the wall. Convoluted and complex calculations, math and programming jargon he didn't understand were scrawled over the paint in marker, a blueprint of something far beyond him, but a labor he had to admire.

His respect for Jervis increased from -10 to -9.

Next he went scanning through the books on their shelves, coming across a title or two that made him laugh or one he thought to pick up in the future. Soon the books bored him and he searched the bathroom but that was in vain. It couldn't be all exterior, could it? There had to be _some_ stuff the Hat kept hidden, something to make him feel better about losing the love of his life. He looked over and saw the old chest sitting before the couple's bed and went to open it, but it was locked. He went back to Jervis' desk, thinking the solution could be in a drawer but to no avail. Again he walked towards the bed and stopped when he spotted a nightstand bearing a small brass key. He snatched it up with eagerness and ran to the chest where in one fell swoop he knelt down and opened the top. His eyes went wide.

"Kinky bastards…" he said.

Opening that chest was like unlocking a Pandora's Box of naughty sexual paraphernalia. There were cock rings and dildos, handcuffs and plugs and black rope, ball gags and lacey lingerie with matching stiletto shoes accompanied by a sky blue dress Edward could only assume Jonathan had to wear, as it had a slender waistline only he could fit in. Or 'Alice' could fit in, rather. He reached for the handle of a mock riding crop, the leather end having been cut into the shape of a heart, and thought _'how sweet'_ with a sidelong smirk.

Though half of him felt awful for going through belongings that were partly Jonathan's, the other half of him thrived on the knowledge that he could face the Hat with some sort of ammunition, even if he never actually used it. There were so many embarrassing little articles to mention if Jervis pushed him too far and it made him feel unbeaten, as if he could cock the barrel of his secret humiliation handgun and fire right in the blonde's smug face.

He put the riding crop back and locked the chest, then placed the key as it had been on the nightstand. Glancing around once more, he called his search fruitful and went downstairs to relish in his victory, feeling very amused.

It took a few hours but eventually the couple of the house returned, alerting Edward to their presence when the front door creaked open. He could hear the soft sounds of silly giggling and deduced they were drunk. He leaned in the doorframe of the foyer and watched them stagger inside. Jonathan tried to shush Jervis but the man apparently didn't give a damn as he boasted proudly that he could do as he pleased.

"Looks like you two enjoyed yourselves." Edward said.

Jonathan jumped. "Eddie! Oh God, you scared the crap outta' me!" The tall man stumbled towards him and gave him a firm hug. "Come on!" Edward was suddenly being dragged by the wrist to the staircase.

"Shouldn't we take the wine?" Jervis asked with a slur.

"Of course, the wine, the wine!" Jonathan doubled over in laughter and Jervis followed suit, both cackling like wild dogs.

Edward took Jonathan's hand from his wrist and cupped it in his palm. "Let me guess; the Mad Hatter and his March Hare? But I thought it was tea they drank, not wine."

"Tea, wine, what's the difference?" Jervis asked with a sick grin. "They're both invited to our party."

"Clean cup, clean cup, move down!" Jonathan giggled. He wobbled and nearly fell but Edward caught his waist.

"Hey!" Jervis said and pointed a firm finger at Edward. "Get your hands off my man or I'll make short work of you!"

They paused and stared at one another before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you'll make _short_ work of me, will you?" Edward said. "Will you cut me down to say, _**your**_ size?"

"We'll see eye to _**eye**_ thereafter!" Jervis' face was red as he put his hands to his mouth.

"Maybe you'll… you'll- oh wait, pass, pass!" Jonathan flailed against Edward's chest.

It had become quite clear that Jonathan was the least sober, and Edward was tempted to take it further if only to have his way, but he stopped himself from venturing down that path. He'd be no better than the Hat. With a sad sigh he gently righted Jonathan before letting the man stand on his own. "So where's that wine, Hat?" he asked.

Jervis grinned, a big wide mouth full of small teeth dreadfully befitting of the Mad Hatter but not in the least bit unexpected to Edward.

"Why, it's right in front of your eyes, dormouse." Jervis said.

"Oh, no. No, I'm not dormouse. Fuck that."

"Fuck what?" Jonathan asked.

"Fuck that!" Jervis said.

"Give me the wine!" Edward held out his hand.

Jervis snorted and fumbled with the thin paper bag he carried, pulling out a glass bottle of Spanish cabernet sauvignon. Edward grabbed at the bottle but Jervis drew away. "Now, now. You have to cater to my ego first."

Without a word Edward stepped forward and snatched the bottle from the blonde's hands. Jervis protested but Edward was already half way towards their kitchen for a cork screw. He found one and twisted it in, pulled out the cork, and took a hefty chug. He sputtered some but licked his lips. It was good. Strong but good.

"Eddie!" Jonathan called to him from the foyer. "Come up stairs with us! It'll be like a sleep over!"

Edward took another long gulp and readied himself to play dormouse.


	3. III

Story Title: The Art of the In-between  
Chapter Title: III  
Universe: Comic-verse  
Word Count: 3,247  
Genre: Three-part, Friendship/Romance, Complete  
Characters: Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch, Edward Nigma  
Pairings: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Edward Nigma/Jervis Tetch, (indirect) Edward Nigma/Jonathan Crane  
Chapter rating: M  
Summary: Edward wakes up, but to something he didn't expect.  
Warnings: Language, adult themes, sexual content  
Disclaimer: Characters, quotes, themes, etc © DC and © other people, places, etc. No financial gain.

**Author's note**: So this one is done. A very interesting and fun piece. Enjoy!

Please visit my little deviant art page. The user name is xcrowscrowx.

R&R

**III  
**

A faint morning light tickled his eyelids, making him yawn as he curled beside something warm. Without thinking he slid his arm over the figure and pressed it close, pushing it to his hips. It moved and let out a groan. He hugged it closer and placed his lips against its skin, breathing in the scent from its hair.

_Mm_, he thought, _been so long since I woke up next to someone_.

He breathed again and smelt a hint of citrus. It was a nice smell. In fact, it was the smell of someone's shampoo.

_Yes_, he thought solemnly, _shampoo_.

Edward guessed who was lying in his arms long before opening his eyes, and despite his initial reaction to pull back let himself linger. After a minute he started to panic, not for the blonde nestled in his embrace, but for the third member of their party subjected to a late night of their unmentionable mischief as well. He looked and found Jonathan coiled behind him in a ball of blankets, hair sticking out in spiked tufts.

Edward turned back to rest his head back against the pillow, and breathed a slow, accepting breath. The floodgates opened and he could remember _everything_. The trio had stayed up late drinking, shooting the shit, trading stories, and eventually divulging secrets they'd never spoken o before. Jervis admittedly had a particular fondness for being spanked while Edward revealed his foolish desires to someday settle down with a wife and kids. They all laughed at the absurdity.

When it was Jonathan's turn he stalled, making excuses as to why he couldn't tell them, but Edward prodded the answer out with effortlessness. Even Jervis hadn't known about Jonathan's fancy towards voyeurism. From there everything was a whirl of drunken ecstasy as Edward fucked Jervis while Jonathan watched. Edward had hoped something would happen, but not with Jervis. Jonathan yes, but Jervis... not Jervis. Edward ground his teeth, berating himself for his own stupidity. He knew he had to let the anger go however. Jonathan was behind him, nuzzling his back, and that was well worth a night of meaningless sex with a man he couldn't stand.

He held Jervis for another moment, scrutinizing the thin wisps of hair that caught the morning light, the plush lips he'd smothered with his own the night before, and the slight bucked teeth behind said lips that made him think of a horse. He wasn't congratulating himself and he wouldn't stick another notch in his belt, not for this pathetic conquest, but he did let a trace of gratitude override his contempt for the man he'd taken, if only because Jervis somewhat deserved it.

Edward pushed the blonde away and turned to look at Jonathan. He raised a hand and placed it over Jonathan's forehead, stroking the strands of chestnut hair while observing with amusement the clear drool trailing from the corner of the man's lips. The sight of Jonathan in the morning was all he could have ever wanted and more, so he let himself fall back asleep with a smile.

Next he knew he was awake and staring at the back of Jonathan's head. He blinked and rose from the couple's bed, slipping off the edge so as not to wake the other man. Jervis was nowhere to be found. Edward felt his stomach grumble so he made for the kitchen, but before reaching the bottom stair heard a kettle whistle and imagined Jervis at the counter with a giant mug. They would have to confront each other sooner or later, Edward thought. Might as well be now.

He walked in on silent feet, watching as Jervis fiddled with the sachet to his tea. Edward caught a glimpse of the man's expression, seeing his face wrought with confusion and disgust and… something else… embarrassment perhaps, though Edward felt he himself had far more reason to be ashamed- he was barely drunk when going through with it. Jervis had been smashed, Jonathan too. But himself? Not enough to justify where he'd stuck his cock.

Jervis put his hands on the counter, his height increased by at least a foot from the stool, and sighed. After a moment his shoulders hunched forward and Edward could hear light sobbing, a startling sound that made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. He fought back his anger, his resentment, and the sickening bitterness enraged by such a small person to find his voice and speak. "Why are you crying." It was less of a question the way it came out.

Jervis spun and slipped from the stool but caught himself on the counter before he fell. His expression became angry and he let out the kind of verbal attack Edward had known him for. "Get out!" he yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Maybe it was the after effects of their night as one, or maybe Edward had gone completely insane, but not matter what it didn't explain his inability to react. He stood unmoving, his face unchanged as Jervis hissed and spat viciously at him. Maybe it wasn't any of those things; maybe it was just seeing the blue of Jervis's eyes turn a deeper shade as the tears slipped down his cheeks. Edward let the near endless tirade of swears and insults finish before slowly approaching to slip his arms around the man's waist. Jervis tried to bat his hands away but Edward gripped him tightly and pulled him into a strange, detached embrace.

"Stop crying," Edward said. "There's no need for it."

"Goddamn you, Nigma," Jervis said and huddled into Edward's arms. "How can I stop when you threaten to take everything I hold dear? I'll kill him and me both before I let _you_ take him from me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward tightened his arms and tucked his chin in the crook of Jervis's neck. "Shut up now before I slap you."

"Oh God, oh God, he's going to leave me. Oh, no, no, God, please, don't let this happen!"

"Jervis calm down," Edward could hear himself say. _Who is that? Is that me? _"You're overreacting. He loves you." _Can't be me…_

"I knew having you here was a bad idea. He was bound to leave me sooner or later, but with _you_? Oh, God no… Jesus, I'm gonna' be sick. Oh God! Move!"

Edward struggled to hold the man but decided to just let him go. Jervis put a hand on the counter and bent over to catch his breath, pressing his other hand to his mouth as the muscles in his neck stiffened and twitched. Edward sighed, thinking what a stupid piece of shit the other man was, but kept his mouth closed to let Jervis regain his composure. A few moments and Jervis lifted his head and stood upright, and Edward tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Jervis hissed at him. "Don't ever touch me."

"You liked my hands on you last night."

"Fuck you, Nigma!"

New tears had begun to form at the corners of Jervis's eyes, and he glared at Edward, a raging torrent of unforgiving emotions, deep shame, and an unmistakable attempt to hide what Edward knew was the nerve he'd just plucked. Edward paused, the wheels in his head turning.

"How drunk were you?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"What's going on?"

Jervis and Edward jerked to see Jonathan in the hallway, staring at them both with curiosity. Jervis was quick to catch the ball as it fell. "Nothing love, nothing at all," he turned on his stool, his voice cheerful, and pretended to putter as if making something. "I was just fixing breakfast for you, darling. Pancakes sound good? How about I throw in some blueberries? That sounds splendid with a nice cup of tea, hmm?"

"That sounds amazing," Edward added and scratched his beard.

"That sounds great, babe," Jonathan said. He put his palm to his forehead and let out a groan, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Jesus, I have such a hangover. God, I haven't had one of those in years."

"Hair of the dog," Edward chimed.

"How about you two go and relax in the den while I make us all breakfast?" Jervis asked quickly. "You go lie on the couch, love, and I'll get you tea and bring it to you with some water and Advil, and I'll tuck you in with your favorite blanket and a book and you can relax while that nasty headache goes away."

"I don't remember anything of last night," Jonathan said while he scratched his rear. "I mean, I remember the wine going fast, and talking, but then everything gets blurry. I think I blacked out."

"Been there, done that."

"Go lie down, sweetheart. You'll feel better once we get something in your stomach."

Jonathan smiled and replied with a slight hum, then added, "I love you, Jerv." He walked out of the room, swaying a bit in his black boxer shorts and shirt.

When Jonathan was gone, Jervis burst into silent tears. Edward looked at blonde man in pity, fighting the sadness he felt in the pit of his gut, but knew it was winning. Now he could remember more clearly. Jonathan had passed out long before their climax, an experience so intense Edward had accidently called Jervis 'baby' while he came. He put his hand on Jervis's heaving shoulder to turn the man around and Jervis fell into his arms, far less distant then before.

"Don't cry," Edward said. "It makes you look worse then you normally do."

Jervis pulled away, their cheeks brushing, their lips tickling close.

"That beard looks awful on you," Jervis said.

"Your face looks awful," Edward whispered back.

His hand gripped the base of Jervis's head as they kissed, and they titled to make their lips fit against one another's while their tongues snaked together. There was something there, Edward knew, but it wasn't love. Understanding maybe or even a kind of fondness, like the one felt for a good friend, but it couldn't be love. Edward reserved that kind of emotion for Jonathan, and maybe a few others he'd met throughout his lifetime; Jervis the same. But their lips still collided, their kiss deepening, and Edward let himself release the past to clinch hold of the future.

"Edward, you're hurting my arm," Jervis said when pulling back.

"Sorry," he replied.

Jervis swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. "That kind of thing will never happen between us again."

Edward gripped the base of the other man's skull and pulled him into another kiss. The contact rose and the passion intensified, and Edward slipped his hand up under Jervis' t-shirt to pinch a taut nipple, and Jervis jolted at the touch. They pulled away at the same time and stared at each other until Edward made a half smile.

"Better get to making those pancakes," he said. "I want three."

"I'll be sure to spit in yours," Jervis replied.

Edward slapped his palm on Jervis's rear and squeezed hard, then left the kitchen.

* * *

The evening grew late and Edward settled in to his makeshift bed on the couple's fainting couch, his arms under the back of his head. He listened, straining to hear any sounds coming from the room above, as he knew it was the couple's master bedroom. Could they be having sex? No, he didn't think so. Sleeping perhaps? No, he doubted that too. But talking, well, he thought that was a strong possibility. In fact he was near positive some sort of discussion was going on in the room above. He'd heard Jonathan's distinct Gotham accent and Jervis's high tone going back and forth for a good portion of the night.

The couple had retired early upon Jonathan's request, and Edward was told he could stay downstairs and read or smoke the hookah- by Jervis's own suggestion. But he didn't want to read, and as kind as the offer to use one of Jervis's most loved possessions was, he wasn't much into that either. He wanted to go to sleep, to forget the kissing in the kitchen and the night before, but he couldn't shake the thoughts. There was something seriously wrong with him. To do those kinds of things… it was messy.

He started to tap his finger on the wooden part of the couch, tap-tap, tap-tap, and before long he was thinking about Jervis and the way Jonathan said the words 'I love you' to him. Goddamn it, the man was Jonathan's husband. Jonathan's _husband_. How could he do such a thing? To cross between the two like a goddamn wall, muddling in their business and screwing with their affairs like he was a sick pervert bent on ruining their relationship. He felt so stupid. His father was right, he _was_ a moron.

Curling to his side, he let the fear and pain wash over him like an acid rain. He wasn't going to cry, though. He didn't know how to cry.

Sleep near took him, saving him from himself, but the sound of light footsteps made him jerk to, and he looked to see a short figure in the hallway's frame. Jervis was clouded in shadow, the small light from the foyer illuminating him from behind like some sort of weird, cherub angel, and Edward stayed silent, waiting.

"Your presence has been requested upstairs," Jervis said softly.

He lingered while Edward rose from the couch to join him, and they both walked upstairs to the couple's bedroom. Their night was spent together, at first talking, making sure they would all be on the same page, then came the intimacy, and Edward couldn't deny he liked that part very much.

* * *

Weeks later there was another bed put under the window in the master bedroom. It was a queen, not as nice as the couple's king size work of art at the other end, but Edward could stretch out and sleep with on his belly, his arms stuck under the pillows and legs twisted in the sheets.

Jervis had insisted he needed his own sleeping arrangements, for when the couple wanted some time together, as married couple's required a little cuddling for themselves, but it didn't happen too often. Nine times out of ten, Edward could be found under their sheets, spooning Jervis with Jonathan at his back, or Jonathan holding his husband as Edward lay off to the side. The whole setup was nice, and though Edward felt like a glorified pet at times, he wouldn't run off, at least not without his collar (he didn't really have a collar and would likely refuse to wear it if he did).

There were strict rules in regards to their situation, ones that Edward could not break if he expected to continue sharing the couple's home, and most were terribly simple. There was to be no penetration between him and Jonathan whatsoever, by both Jervis and Jonathan's decision, as it could get messy with Jervis's jealous nature. There was also to be no contact when Jervis was not around, even little things such as hugging or holding hands. They were, however, allowed to kiss while Jervis was present and with Jervis's consent every time, which would normally take place upstairs when they were all together.

On the flip side, Edward was permitted full access to Jonathan's husband, as Jonathan was not concerned with growing emotions between them. That leniency was especially nice. The only restrictions they had were that their sessions needed to be kept in the house, so that if Jonathan stumbled upon them in the act he could watch, a large part of the excitement for him. Also if Jonathan was to be gone for an extended amount of time they had to have his permission for the duration, but that rarely ever happened.

For the most part it was fun, even when they had fights. Jonathan would sometimes storm into the room searching for Edward, his hands shaking with frustration, and demand Edward give him some space from his husband. Edward always obliged, either putting his crossword down or shutting off the expensive laptop Jervis had gifted him to saunter wherever it was the blonde sat smugly, asking if Jervis would accompany him for some ice cream, to which Jervis would give a raised brow and a snarky response that he wasn't a child. Fine, Edward would say, I guess I'll have to go an' eat that large cone of birthday cake myself. Jervis's head perked up every time. Hook, line, and sinker.

Those were good times, as Edward liked seeing Jervis get all in a huff only to be bated into something so simple and naïve that the statement 'I'm not a child' sounded exactly like what a real child would say, making Edward laugh at the contradiction. But if he thought Jervis was anything like a real kid he'd be incredibly stupid, for Jervis was, in truth, smarter and more experienced then he and Jonathan combined. It just didn't seem that way, which was part of the charm.

Upon coming home from their little ice cream escapade they'd sit in the kitchen, the place marked in Edward's mind as the place of their first real connection, and share the ice cream with two spoons- which soon turned to one- until the ice cream was forgotten as they fucked on the counter top. If Jonathan was home and could hear the act taking place he would stroll in silently and sit down, taking the spoon to scoop a bite while he watched.

Over time, the trio formed a routine, and they depended on one another for what each individually brought to the relationship at the times needed most. Jervis was satisfied mentally and physically, no longer feeling the need to cling when his husband wanted space, and that allowed Jonathan to regain a small sense of independence, plus a part time job, which Jervis would never have agreed to if the circumstances hadn't been changed. The couple's fighting dwindled to a few times a week.

Edward was unsure how long his own satisfaction would be met, but after getting into the groove of the couple's lives- meshing with their habits like the grout between bricks in a wall- he noticed how much he enjoyed it. Being the glue, that was. Without him the couple's marriage would crumble under the weight of its own power. Two strong men, two contrasting personalities, and Edward was the gray that brought them together. He was sure of it, more than ever when Jervis took him aside one evening in the foyer and knelt to present him with a small box.

The ring matched the couple's. It was the first time Edward could remember tears from his own eyes. When he nodded his answer, Jervis slipped the ring on his finger, smirking the whole time. It was less of a marriage proposal and more of an official acceptance, but he had a place now. He had somewhere he belonged, someone- or someones- he belonged to.

That night they celebrated with food, wine, and laughter. The three of them reclined on the master bed like a band of rejected musketeers, watching the new big screen television supported above at the foot, and Edward rested in the middle, perfecting the subtle art of the in-between. They made it work.


End file.
